Guardian Angel
|side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 =Safely evacuate at least 100 American units |goal2 =Eliminate all US forces |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = Unknown GLA General |forces1 =US air force command including Comanches, Stealth Fighters and A-10 Warthog |forces2 =Pursuing GLA forces of Scorpion Tanks, Technical, Rocket buggies, Quad Cannons and Rebels |casual1 =Moderate |casual2 =All pursuing forces |notes = }} Operation: Guardian Angel is the third mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. Background A battle between an American armored division against a GLA force ended badly and the Americans were forced to retreat through the cold mountain passes with the GLA attack force in hot pursuit. An American Commander was asked to provide covering fire for 100 of the retreating forces, including POW trucks carrying valuable prisoners, while they crossed the pass. Key Units/Buildings *Comanche *Patriot missile system *American airfield Providing air cover Before the first retreating forces came along, two rangers captured two key oil derricks on the other side of the pass for more funds. The Commander did not have much time to quickly build up his air force of Comanches and Stealth Fighters as the first wave of retreating forces entered the pass. As soon as they entered however, the GLA pursuing them from behind started to decimate the retreating army. The US response came in the form of Comanches raining down rockets and bullets on the GLA. Any remaining enemies that got through the blockade were destroyed or heavily damaged by Stealth Fighters before the retreating wave finished them off. Despite taking some casualties, the first wave managed to cross the pass. The second wave was due to arrive at any moment so the US air force quickly regrouped and deployed more Comanches on standby to guard the pass. The retreating force came along, along with a pursuit force that was more numerous than the first. The Comanches used the Rocket Pods upgrade to great effect and wiped out the bulk of the GLA pursuers. The remaining pursuers met their demise just like their predecessors. The third wave met the same fate but this time some of the pursuers broke off from the attack force and proceeded to attack the US air force base providing air cover. This attack was repulsed but the US Commander quickly issued commands to build Patriot missile batteries and deployed Pathfinders to defend the airbase. The final phase By now the last of the retreating army was entering the pass, pursued by the bulk of the GLA attack force. Now aware that the Americans' air cover was primarily responsible for destroying their comrades, the GLA brought out Quad Cannons to clear the Comanches and the Stealth Fighters from the skies. The Comanches targeted the Quad Cannons first before they rained down more rocket pods on the pursuers. In this fourth wave, a few of the Comanches were shot down and the retreating force sustained a number of casualties but enough troops had survived to complete the main objective. Keep in mind that another division of Scorpions will enter your base from the left but should be easily destroyed. However the battle was not yet over. US intel reported the main bulk of the GLA attack force would attempt to destroy the airbase, apparently enraged that their victory was marred by the fact that the US armored division had managed to retreat without suffering major casualties. Immediately two GLA attack groups converged on both sides of the US airbase. The air force, particularly the A-10s, managed to weaken most of the assault forces before the base's defenses destroyed what was left of the enemy. The battle was finally over, the mission now a success. Walkthrough In this mission, you must build Patriot Missile Systems in the pass and build as many Comanches before the first wave appears. Once the troops fleeing starts, position the helicopters near the entrance of your base. Let them pass and when the GLA enters the area, eliminate them all. Do the same for the next waves, building more Comanches, Airfields, Raptors, and Stealth Fighters. The last GLA wave will attack your base, defend your base. Trivia *Lt. Eva's briefing was geographically incorrect; she mentioned a US division attacked in the Hindu Kush mountains. The Hindu Kush mountains are located in Afghanistan-Pakistan border, not in Kazakhstan. *No matter how many US forces are destroyed and no matter how many GLA forces are killed, the waves will continue arriving until at least 100 forces escape. The 6th to 9th waves are randomized. *This is the first Generals mission where you cannot build a war factory, the other being Burning Skies. Coincidentally, both missions involve using aircraft. However, in Burning Skies, the Chinese Commander has to stop the waves from passing instead of them going through. In this mission you have 4 Humvees and 7 Crusaders. *In this mission is the first to see a/several American POW trucks. The other is in Generals: Zero Hour. Category:Generals 1 USA Missions